


Crossing the Rubicon

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: bbtp_challenge, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Luna opens the door, Draco slips through and that changes everything.





	Crossing the Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **BBTP_Challenge**. Alas, not as porny as I would have liked. 
> 
> Beta'd by **gryffindorj**. ♥

"Are you going to the Ministry Ball?"

Draco looked up from his glass and squinted. Luna was backlit and somewhat blurry around the edges, though that might have been from the number of pints he'd had.

"Why would I?"

"Harry will be there," Luna said, taking the seat at the table next to him.

"Yes," Draco finished his ale and signalled to the bartender for another. "With his girlfriend."

Luna hummed a little tune as she was wont to do. Sometimes Draco wondered how they'd become such good friends.

"I'll take care of Ginny." 

Draco looked at her, waiting for her to explain but she just smiled serenely. 

He raised an eyebrow.

She raised one back then winked. "Trust me."

Despite being a Ravenclaw, Luna had a wicked streak. Perhaps _that_ was why they'd become such good friends.

He lifted his new pint glass and toasted her before tipping it back. 

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," he said, struggling to get to his feet. 

"That's the spirit." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped prop him up. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Luna!" Draco looked around to see if anyone had overheard them but no one had turned toward them.

Instead of waiting for an answer, she continued as they walked, "Hardly matters. Harry seems quite versatile, don't you think?"

Draco shook his head. He must be imagining this entire conversation and he'd wake up at home, in his bed, with a stonking headache.

***

Draco had been right about one thing. He had a horrible hangover. In fact, he put it all out of his mind until Luna's owl tapped on his window.

He unrolled the scroll, which simply said, " _Pick me up at 8_ ," and was reminded that he had agreed to attend the ball. With Luna. Who was going to take care of Ginny. So Draco could.... 

Could what exactly?

Talk to Harry? Get him to break up with her? Fuck him in the cloak cupboard?

That sounded like a brilliant idea, at least according to his cock. He groaned and tapped the kettle. If only he had some Felix Felicis. 

After pouring himself a cup of tea, Draco headed to his wardrobe and found his best robes. Might as well do the thing right if this was his one chance to get in Potter's pants.

***

"You look stunning," Draco said when Luna came to her door. "If I were straight." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Or if I were," Luna replied, linking her arm through his. 

Ah.

This was not information he'd previously had about her. How had he not known? Luna was still an absolute mystery.

Holding her close, he said, "Hang on," and Apparated them to the Ministry. 

The cacophony of sound when they arrived was jarring. Every Ministry employee was there as well as their guests. 

He'd have to make small talk with people he'd prefer to avoid, which was basically everyone except....

"I see him."

Draco turned in the direction where Luna was looking and felt his stomach tighten. 

Potter looked good. Really good. His hair was still a disaster but that was half the appeal, was it not? 

His robes were perfectly tailored and of good quality, he could tell. Perhaps not as expensive as Draco's but not everyone travelled to Milan for their best. 

Potter lifted his head just then and looked right at Draco as if he'd known Draco had been staring. Before Draco could look away, something distracted Potter and he turned slightly, bending his head to listen.

"You'll know," Luna said, pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek and vanished into the crowd.

"Some date," he murmured to himself and took a glass of champagne from one of the floating trays.

"Surprised to see you here," a voice said sometime later and Draco found himself face to face with Weasley.

"I work here," Draco said flatly.

"Yeah, but most people are paired up. Couples." Weasley looked around exaggeratedly. "Looks like you're here alone."

"As a matter of fact, not that it's any of your business, I am here with Luna Lovegood," Draco said with a sniff.

Before Weasley could reply, a third voice joined the conversation. "Hey, Ron, have you seen Ginny?" Potter noticed Draco standing there and his eyes widened. "Oh, hullo, Malfoy, didn't see you there."

"Cheers," he said and lifted his glass.

Weasley looked at Draco then said to Potter, "I was about to tell Malfoy here that for someone with Luna, he sure wasn't _with_ her. I saw her chatting with Bulstrode, Parkinson, and the Greengrass sisters earlier. Though, now that you mention it, I think Ginny was with her last I saw them. Better her than those Slytherins, yeah?" Weasley said, clapping Potter on the back.

A flash of something crossed Potter's face but he covered it quickly. "Of course."

"Listen, I've got to get back to Hermione before McLaggen tries to make a pass at her." Weasley looked at Draco. "You all right here, Harry?"

Potter looked from Draco to Ron then back again. "I'm good, yeah."

Weasley lumbered away and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. "He's still a clod."

"Heart's in the right place, though," Potter replied. "So, you're with Luna?"

Draco took a long look at Potter, his broad shoulders, the curve of his jaw, the pulse fluttering at his neck. Draco buried his desire to bend forward and lick it, choosing instead to go for his jugular metaphorically. 

"You seemed concerned when Weasley mentioned she was with your girlfriend. Any reason for that?"

"I need some air," Potter said and headed for the door to the balcony.

Not about to let that—or him—go, Draco followed Potter out into the cool night air. It felt good after being in the overheated ballroom. Too many bodies when there was only one he wanted to be close to.

"Trouble in paradise, Potter?" Draco asked.

Potter shook his head but ran a hand through his hair. "They were together once. During the war." He shrugged. "Hard not to wonder."

Draco didn't believe Weasley would ever dump Potter even if she had a preference for fanny, not with his fame and riches. Draco certainly wouldn't, but not because of the fame and riches. 

He took a step closer, inhaling the scent of him, hands itching to reach out and touch. "Is there anything else you've wondered about?"

Draco watched as Potter's eyes dropped to Draco's lips and then back up again. 

"Yeah," Potter breathed. Draco would never be sure who moved first but he fisted his hands in Potter's robes and crashed their lips together. Potter was tentative at first, just for a moment, but then took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth, fingers tight in Draco's hair.

Draco turned them around so Draco was against the railing, Potter grinding against him, the hard length of him apparent even through their robes. He grabbed Potter's arse, pulling him closer, the friction on his cock utter perfection.

"Fuck, Malfoy," Potter said, panting against Draco's neck, his hips never stopping.

As glorious as it was to be rutting against Potter like a schoolboy, Draco wanted more. He reached between them and sought out Potter's cock, his fingers wrapping around his hot, hard length. 

Potter wasn't one to be outdone and he soon had his hand around Draco's dick as well. Potter's hands were rough and warm and, though his strokes weren't as fast as Draco would have liked, Draco was undone.

Draco stifled a moan as he thrust his hips, come spurting into Potter's hand and no doubt onto their expensive robes. Mere seconds later he felt Potter's cock pulsing in his hand, warm, wet spunk seeping between his fingers as he stroked Potter until he shuddered, head falling to Draco's shoulder.

Draco touched his wand and cleaned them both up with a quick Scourgify.

"Thanks," Potter said softly. "Malfoy, I—" Potter started but Draco shushed him by thrusting his tongue into his mouth again for a brief but intense kiss.

"You know how to find me," Draco said, "should you want to." He tried to feign nonchalance but couldn't help the hammering in his chest. He didn't want this to matter to him, but it did.

Potter looked pained. "Ginny," he said, the single name conveying everything that stood between them.

"Well, get over it. Break up with her now," Draco replied coolly. "If you wait to come out to her until you're married with a house, a Crup and three drooling Potters crawling around on the carpet, it'll be much more difficult. For everyone concerned." 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, holding it out to Potter but he just shook his head. Of course, Potter would have no vices. Save a love of cock.

Draco shrugged and put one to his lips. "You don't want to break her heart but you're out here fucking me and she's probably somewhere fucking Luna."

"You think so?"

Draco took a drag off his cigarette and blew smoke into the air over his head. "Yeah, I do."

"Gimme that cigarette, Malfoy." 

Potter held out his hand and Draco passed it to him. Draco watched as he took a drag off it, though he clearly didn't inhale. He handed it back to Draco before turning and walking away.

Draco stood and watched. A one-off would never be enough but it would do for now.

Potter opened the door to go back inside then called out. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?" Draco sucked in a breath. Was this the final fuck you?

"I'll send you an owl, yeah?"

Draco exhaled. "I'll be looking for it."


End file.
